Manny Garcia
Manuel Estevez Garcia III (aka Handy Manny) is a Mexican-American handyman who lives in Sheetrock Hills. He is the main protagonist of Disney Junior's preschool TV series Handy Manny. It's possible that he could have been inspired by Bob the Builder. Personality Manny is always happy, kind, and friendly towards everyone in Sheetrock Hills. He offers his services as a handyman and is able to fix anything. Due to this, he has an excellent reputation as a handyman and was named as "The Best Repairman in the County" in the episode "Best Repairman" and he was awarded with the "Good Citizenship Award", after unknowingly repaired his own trophy. He has a crush on Kelly, even though he doesn't show it (which unaware to him, Kelly also has a crush on him). Manny owns a repair shop and would regularly receive calls from the residents of Sheetrock Hills to repair their damaged items. Manny lives and works with a group of 8 tools (previously 7, but now Flicker has joined the team), which his tools always accompany him anywhere when a repair needs to be done. He is shown to be a father type man to his tools. In his shop, he hangs photos and keeps a photo album that contains pictures of his childhood or him with his tools and family. Manny says the toolbox is like an "Old friend" and the scratches and dents remind him of the jobs he did over the years. Manny is shown to be really good at playing the Vihuela, a Spanish guitar. In Danny Starr (Episode), it is shown that Manny can suffer stage fright when he was asked to play his Vihuela on stage. But once he was encouraged, he was able to do it, gaining his self confidence. Because his first language is Spanish, he has a Mexican-American accent when speaking English. Appearances Manny wears a green shirt with a white shirt underneath, a red hat, a yellow toolbelt, yellow rubber gloves, blue jeans and brown boots. He has brown eyes and dark brown hair (which the front and top part of his hair is covered, and only the back portion of the hair exposed) and tanned skin. PILOT: Manny wears a Blue shirt with a white shirt underneath, a red hat, a dark green toolbelt, red rubber gloves, blue jeans and purple boots. He has brown eyes and dark brown hair (which the front and top part of his hair is covered, and only the back portion of the hair exposed) and tanned skin. On the episode Mrs. Lopart's Attic, Manny appears to wear a Halloween costume of Macho Verde. On the episode Handy Manny and the 7 Tools, Manny plays the role of Prince Charming. Manny's appearance is that he wears a blue and yellow striped hat, a blue royal suit and a brown belt, brown pants and yellow boots. On the episode Wedding Day, Manny appears to have no hat. Without his hat, the front part of Manny's hair appears to be spiky, which resembles his nephew Pepe's hairstyle. Manny wears a different patterned green shirt, greyish-brown pants and greyish-brown shoes. Wedding Day is the only episode that features Manny without his hat. On the episodes Musica, Abuelito's Yardsale, The Great Garage Rescue, and Firefighter Manny, he was shown as a child. As a child his skin is more pale. He looks fairly the same as he did in present days. He even had the same clothes he wore too, except he wore purple shoes. On the special episode of Special Agent Oso, Manny, his tools and Kelly are featured in the crossover episode "The Manny and the Golden Bear". His appearance is the same as how he looks like in his own TV series "Handy Manny". Manny's role in this episode is that he has to fix a boy's bicycle and aid Oso in completing the episode's mission. Interests and Hobbies Manny really loves his job as a handyman. Manny would usually work almost everyday and he rarely takes long breaks or vacations unless he is forced to have one by his friends or one of his relatives or friends invites Manny to have a vacation or a break. When Manny is not working, he would spend his free time reading, playing or listening to music or doing his puzzle activities in his repairshop. Manny also likes to to do outdoor activities. This includes fishing, gardening, playing sports and exercising. Besides doing his job as a handyman, Manny would sometimes do volunteer jobs, such as employed as a firefighter in Firefighter Manny. It is hinted that Manny is a toaster collector and likes to collect many different types of toasters. He would usually place his collections of toasters on a shelf located near the back entrance of the shop. Manny also has a interest in special hardware. It is said from Manny's tools that Manny would sometimes spend hours reading the catalouge of hardware items in Kelly's Hardware Store and also he has an interest in buying special hardware such as the special gloves he received by Mayor Rosa in Welcome to Sheet Rock Hills. Skills From a young age, Manny is presented to be skillful in repairing and building objects, regardless of the size of the object. Besides being a proficient handyman, Manny possesses many other skills. Manny is skillful in playing different types of musical instruments such as the guitar, a vihuela (Mexican Guitar), trumpet and piano. In Tool Dance, Manny was seen as a good dancer, which he had dance with Kelly and the dance instructor. In The Big Picture, Manny was seen to be a skillful soccer player and mentions that Manny had started learning how to play soccer at a young age. Besides those skills, Manny possesses more skills which are presented in almost each episode in the entire series of Handy Manny. Musical Theme The opening theme of the series is Manny's theme song and it is played during the opening scene of every episode of Handy Manny. Variations of the theme song were played in the show and it is played whenever Manny and the Tools were asked to fix something that is broken, and it is also played when Manny does something good. Another theme song that is associated with Manny is the Work Together song. The Work Together song is played during when Manny and the Tools are fixing something. Tools *Felipe the Phillips Screwdriver *Turner the Flathead Screwdriver *Dusty the Woodsaw *Flicker the Flashlight *Pat the Claw hammer *Squeeze the Rounded-Pliers *Rusty the Monkey Wrench *Stretch the Tape Measure Relatives *Abuelito - Grandfather *Lola - Younger Sister *Rubén - Older Brother *Pepe - Older Nephew *Chico - Younger Nephew *Mrs. Portillo - Step-Grandmother *Tito - Uncle *Sonia - Aunt *Lupe - Great-Aunt *Unnamed sister-in-law (mentioned from Paint Job) *Hugo - Uncle (mentioned from Flicker) *Pedro - Uncle (mentioned from Special Delivery) *Pedro - Nephew (mentioned from Paint Job) *Great Grandmother Garcia (mentioned from Halloween) Disney Parks Manny was previously featured as a meetable character in Disney Parks, such as Disney World Resort and Disneyland California. He was found at the Animation Courtyard in Disney's Hollywood Studios, and Hollywood Land in Disney California Adventure. Handy Manny was also previously featured in Disney Jr. Live. In the show, he and the tools have to fix up a broken bubble machine. He continues to appear in Disneyland France's own version of Disney Jr. Live, "Playhouse Disney Live". During Evening Extra Magic Hours, Handy Manny will appear along with other Disney Junior characters at the Disney Junior Dance Party at Disney World's Hollywood Studios. Handy Manny continues to be one of the meetable Disney Junior characters in Disney Junior's Play n Dine at Hollywood & Vine at Disney's Hollywood Studios. Gallery 180px-Handy-Manny-1024x576.jpg 180px-Handy-manny-fixing-it-right.jpg 250px-HandyManny.jpg handy manny.jpg manny think.jpg theme song.jpg Big race.jpg Mannyworried.gif Mannytirestack.gif Mannytire.gif Mannysaw.gif Mannymotorcycle.gif Mannylightbulb.gif Mannyjackhammer.gif Mannyforklift.gif Mannydumptruck.gif Mannybulldozer.gif Mannybricks.gif Manny working.gif Manny found out what he was going to do.gif Manny and pat fixing a bird house.gif Handymanny ready to do some work.gif Handymanny.gif Handy manny posing.gif Abuelitowith manny.jpg Manny without his Hat.png|Manny as he appears in the episode "Wedding Day" Firefighter Manny.png|Manny as he appears in "Firefighter Manny" Handy Manny in his Racing Suit.png|Manny in his racing suit in "The Big Race" Manny as Prince Charming.png|Manny as Prince Charming in "Handy Manny and the 7 Tools" Manny-Oso crossover.png|Manny's appearance from the "Special Agent Oso" episode "The Manny with the Golden Bear" Young Manny playing.png|Manny as a child Macho Verde Manny.png|Manny as Macho Verde Manny Flexing Muscle Pose.png|Manny flexing his muscles Super Manny Pose.png|Super Manny's Super Pose Super Manny Pose 2.png|Super Manny's Super Pose 2 Manny&KellyParty.png Category:Major characters Category:Males Category:Hispanic Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Manny-Kelly Romantic Moments Category:Main characters